someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stormlilly/XI. Remain silent, and hold your ground. It takes every ounce of courage you have, but...
To your surprise, the figure does not descend upon you with the hand-shovel and began carving you up like so much raw meat. Instead it capers about you several times, and it takes you little time to realize that in it's own peculiar way, the figure is laughing. How wonderful! How glorious! I knew I'd bet right with you! You, friend!.. We'll definitely go far together! You open your mouth to speak, but suddenly - and unbidden - the thought crosses your mind that this would be a truly bad idea. Instead, you think - and your thoughts take shape and form pictures, objects that seem to project themselves against the gloomily fake walls. What do you mean? Who are you, and where are my friends? The creature stops its capering and falls to one leg, shivering wildly. Perhaps this is how it shows excitement..? It has been a long time, so long that I have forgotten what I was once called in a land so far from here... You may call me Spindle, for it suits my name and purpose. As for your friends, I - could not save them. They are happier, now. You sense a tone of regret in the creature - Spindle's - voice, but you aren't entirely sure you like the idea of your friends being.... Happier. Dead, then? Or... *Growing*? ''Once more without warning, vivid imagery bursts into your mind like fire - and you know that your friends are catatonic, yet dreaming. As for the sickly grey-green mold that flourishes upon them, you decide not to dwell... Neither the feeling of strange jealousy that sickens your heart even as some part of you covets their fortune - while wondering why you would. ''... All right, I think I understand. What are we doing, then? No, what do you mean - we'll go far? Spindle pauses, and begans to cough. From under the paper bag around it's head, you catch the glimmer of something gold - a key of some sort? - as Spindle 'speaks' to you again, a shade more mutedly. The world above will soon be a place of great conflict. You must choose - do you believe in your own strength, or the falseness of a world foistered onto you by others?.. You need to work with me, to seize the land around this place. We must be prepared for when *they* arrive. *They* are too terrible and beautiful to describe. The words feel blasphemous, even as you mumble them internally. Spindle begins to list targets, areas - and you realize slowly that it is talking about humans - other humans - as casually as one might talk about swatting a nuisance of an insect. Compared to the fear it felt towards *them* you understand, and yet even admitting that makes you feel ill. Spindle. What about me? Why should I help you?.. Stopping its animated discussion, Spindle turns to you - one hand-like appendage, now looking more and more like a normal hand to you as your vision stabilizes - and speaks happily with the tone of one comforting and assuring an old friend. You are becoming more like us, of course! More like me!... Strong, and independent. You'll like it! Since you weren't weakend by the new ''*friend* '''living that fell upon you, you'll absorb it. Become something better. Newer. It'd be nice - I've been rather lonely -'' It's now or never. You - Agree to help Spindle. Refuse. Take a third option. Category:Blog posts